Crossing Boundaries
by dontbeIgnorant
Summary: AU. Finn and Rachel fall for each other, but it's not that simple. Finchel
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **'Silent Tears' is on hiatus as I need to find some inspiration just to finish it off, sorry guys. So anyway, I got this idea whilst watching 'Pretty Little Liars' (If you watch it you may get what it's based off :)) NOTE. I'm from the UK so I don't know how the American school/college systems work, just off the things I research, so if I've got it wrong, I'm sorry, feel free to correct me for future reference. This fic is AU, The characters are very OCC but I've tried to make them more like their characters in the show. This is an edited version of the first chapter thanks to **hannah-jennifer **for the hints **:)**

**

* * *

**

**Crossing Boundaries.**

As she walked in, Rachel was hit by a wall of smoke. She inhaled and spluttered, coughing as the smoke stuck to the back of her throat, a burning sensation running down her neck. She took a deep gasp of clean air as she walked through the wall, her eyes scanning the bar. It was empty, except for a tall figure, hunched over at the bar and a few old men in the corner, chuckling as Rachel walked by. She scoffed and walked over to the bar, praying the bar tender wouldn't notice the fact that she was four years under the legal age. She absent mindedly tapped her fingers along the wooden bar surface, looking around, hoping that she wasn't being stood up. She needed someone to talk to, especially after yesterdays events, but unfortunately for her, the one person she wanted most, had stood her up. 'Ugh' Her hand flew to her mouth when she realised the sound wasn't muted. Her cheeks flushed red when she noticed the man sitting a few seats away from her, chuckled as he took another sip from his drink.

"You been stood up?" His voice was smooth and musical and she quickly turned her head to see the man sitting a few seats away from her, his mouth was upturned into a grin and his eyes bore into Rachel's. She nodded and licked her lips, smiling back at the man. "You want a drink?" He lifted his glass and indicated to the bar tender, who dropped his mop and rushed over, eager for another customer.

"Um, yeah sorry. I'll have a small glass of wine?" She sounded unsure and slowly raised her eyes to meet the bar tender's, she pursed her lips as she waited for him to throw her out for being under-age. Instead, he muttered a 'Yes ma'am' and walked over to the fridge. Rachel victoriously smiled to herself. She slowly sipped her wine, when it was handed to her and turned to face the mysterious man. "Thanks, for the drink. I was meant to be meeting my friend, but it seems he's stood me up!" The man lifted his head and turned to look at Rachel, who inwardly gasped. He wasn't just some man, he was a damn good-looking man. He looked very young, early twenties she presumed. He had very defined features, and the most beautiful brown eyes she'd ever seen. His hair matched his eyes in colour, but did no justice to the beauty. His hair was cut short and spiked out. He was far too young, and handsome, to be drinking by himself. She smiled at him, her best one, the one that showed all her perfect pearly whites.

He laughed again, "Your boyfriend stood you up? Well, isn't he a keeper!" A smug look spread across his face and Rachel felt the urge to wipe it right off.

"Actually, he's an old friend. I've just moved back from New York, and he insisted we meet here, we've been best friends since, forever really!" The smug smiled never faded and Rachel's insides turned to goo. She quickly looked down at the glass and licked her lips again, before taking a small sip and sighing.

"So, he just left you here. In a bar. Alone. A young, pretty girl like you? Seems like some kind of friend!" She laughed at his comment and turned in her seat to face him again. She noticed that his eyes sparkled everytime he moved his head, even the slightest.

"Yeah, he's probably screwing some poor girl. He's a bit of a man-whore to be honest. A man-whore with the worst haircut, I've ever seen!" She let out a small childish giggle and sipped her wine again, her eye's never leaving the man in-front of her. Slowly, he got up from his seat and moved, to sit next to Rachel, placing his drink down next her hers.

"You starting here then?" Rachel nodded awkwardly, her attention being drawn to the closeness of his body, rather than the questions, "What are you studying?" Rachel snapped out of her dream sequence and stuttered mindlessly.

"Er..Um, AP English and music mostly. I have this weird dream to be a literature professor slash musician when I leave. Girlish dreams never fail me!" She raised her glass in toast and downed the rest of her wine, to the shock of the man across from her.

"Wow, well I'm taking up a teaching post near here! I never did ask your name.." A lop-sided grin appeared on his face and Rachel giggled, resting her elbow on the bar and her head on her hand.

"Rachel Berry," She found herself engrossed in his eyes, leaning forward ever so often, "And yours?" Her voice had an alluring tone, and he too, found himself slowly moving towards her.

"Finn, Finn Hudson!" He coughed awkwardly and leaned back into his chair, not loosing eye contact with Rachel, who was still in the same position as before. She saw the bathroom sign out of the corner of her eye and a seductive smile rose to the surface. She slowly got up and walked around Finn, stopping to whisper in his ear.

"I'm going the bathroom, I'll see you in a sec!" Finn, awkwardly looked around, then abruptly stood up, "Yeah, me too!" He said before speeding off after Rachel.

**…**

Finn hoisted Rachel up, her legs wrapping around his waist as her girlish giggles filled the men's bathrooms. He quickly brought his lips to hers, silencing her, before placing her on the counter tops and grasping her face with his, now free, hands. Rachel played with the tufts of hair at the back of his neck, whilst their kisses became more intense, more passionate. She moaned into his mouth and Finn used his free hands to pull her closer, not wanting any space between their bodies. He detached his lips from hers and began kissing her jaw lines, then down to the crook of her neck, covering her perfect skin in delicate kisses. Rachel giggles again, as her hands roamed his chest, feeling the definitions, she brought her hands back up to his neck and bent down to capture his lips again. This time, Finn groaned and Rachel smiled victoriously against his lips. She slide herself off the counter top and pulled away from Finn, winking before running out the door, breathless. When she was gone, Finn sighed satisfactorily, and leaned against the counter, smug at the fact he just spent the past ten minutes, making out with the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, disappointed, her forgot to get her number.

**…**

"Oh. My. God. RACHEL?" A shrill scream shook all the students out of their post-summer blues and a small blonde girl pushed her way through the crowd. She ran, screaming, until she reached Rachel, where she latched onto her in a bear-hug, sobbing into her best friend's shoulder. "Oh, I missed you so much! I haven't seen you in ages! Oh my god, you look amazing" She managed to shriek out through her constant sobs. She let go of Rachel, took a step back to view her in full before pulling her back in for another hug.

"Quinny, I missed you too!" Rachel finally said when the blonde girl released her. "You look gorgeous. How was the Caribbean?" Quinn linked arms with Rachel and began dragging her through the masses of people. Rachel inwardly laughed, shocked at how a girl so small could be so strong.

"Never mind the Caribbean, how the hell was New York?" She shouted over the crowds as the pulled Rachel into the school and down the corridors to their familiar positions at their lockers.

"It was just, amazing! I'll tell you all the details during free period!" Rachel couldn't contain her excitement and pulled her best friend in for another hug.

"That reminds me," Quinn said as she reached into her backpack, "I still can't believe we're seniors! This is just amazing. So amazing, that I just had to get you this.." She pulled out a pink box and handed it to Rachel, as Rachel began to open it, Quinn couldn't contain herself and she was literally jumping as Rachel tore through the pink tissue paper and pulled out her present. Tears pricked the corner of her eyes as she stared down at a small pink frame, bedazzled and glittered. It had swirly pink writing etched on the bottom, below a glass space, that read 'Q+R Graduation 2010' with a small red heart dotted above the 'I'. Rachel placed in on her chest and hugged it, before wrapping her arms around Quinn and squeezing her too.

"Oh my gosh, Q! I love it! I wanted to bring your present in but daddy says it's too valuable!" She smiled at Quinn before placing her frame in her locker and staring at it lovingly.

"Shit Rach, we're gunna be late for home room! Quick" Rachel only had time to shut her locker before the blonde girl was dragging her down the corridor again. It's good to be home, she though.

**…**

Quinn and Rachel wearily made their way out of home room, all tried out from the amount of talking they had done during the time they should have been listening to their tutor. Quinn told Rachel all about her fights with Puck and rivalry with Santana, she told her all about her holiday with her parents and the glorious cruise her sister took her on and Rachel told Quinn every juicy detail about New York, and even her encounter with that Finn Hudson, however she left out the part where he made her stomach do flips and her heart flutter, she decided that was best kept to herself.

They walked into first period and took their normal seats next to each other. Rachel waved to her friends as Quinn entered into a game of glares with Puck, laughing as she pulled out her folder and rummaged through her bag. She didn't notice their teacher walk in, and she didn't notice all the gasps and low whistled he/she got off the students. It wasn't until she received a note off Quinn, 'Damn, the new English teachers cute!' that she looked up, and stared, horrified.

"Hello class, I'm your new English teacher. My name's Mr..." He looked up from his register to stare into the eyes of one girl who hadn't been off his mind since their encounter.

"_Oh, shit_!"

* * *

**A/N: **I thought I might just leave this as a one shot, but I'm not really sure. So please review guys, I love hearing your opinions.

_PEACE_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I've re-uploaded a edited, better version of chapter one, it's the same just a few punctuation additions. Thank you so much for all the reviews/favourites. It really made my day when I read all the e-mails. I'd like to say a big thank you to all the people who pointed out mistakes and gave ideas. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to **girlgamer112** and **hannah-jennifer **for all their idea's and hints. Now just to answer a few questions I received:

**-**Rachel is 17 (She'll turn 18 in later chapters)

**-**Finn is 22.

-They still go McKinley, but being in Glee is quite cool, Puck, Mike and Sam are all on the football team and Quinn and Rachel are cheer-leaders.

**-**The guy who stood Rachel up was Puck. It's a AU so Puck, Rachel and Quinn have all been best friends since nursery(or kindergarten)

**-**Puck and Quinn are dating, but they're on-off dating due to Puck's 'man-whore'yness'

**-**Rachel is very OCC.

**-**Mr Shue is a teacher, but he's another English teacher (You'll see why in later chapters)

**-**There is a Glee club (it's mentioned in this chapter) all the original characters from season 2+ (like Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Sam...) are all init.

So again, thank you so much guys! And I hope you enjoy the next instalment **:)**

**

* * *

**

**Crossing Boundaries.**

"Rachel..I mean, um, Ms Berry, can I see you after class please?" Finn stuttered, shell shocked. That hour had been absolute torture for him, but he couldn't stop, he had to teach the class. He would shoot Rachel the occasional glare or look of confusion but nothing to suggest anything was going on, luckily.

Rachel slowly exhaled as she packed her things away, her heart was beating faster than it ever had done before. Quinn gave her worried looks during the lesson but Rachel assured her it was nothing. She'd refused to look at Finn, her new English teacher, in the eye for the hour, it was torture. She let out a sigh as the bell rung for end of first period and she grabbed her things before she was interrupted by his voice. She stayed in her seat until all the pupils had left, and only then did she dare get up and make her way towards his desk. Finn, who has just closed the door, turned around to face her and let out an involuntary sigh.

"You said you were in college!" She knew it was an rhetorical statement, she tried to give him an answer anyway, but she found herself speechless. Rachel thought things like this would never happen to people like her, the quiet ones who stay out of every-bodies way. She thought, these kind of situations only happened in movies or TV shows.

"I never said I was in college, I said I'd like to study AP English and Music." Her voice barely registered as a whisper and she felt tears forming in her eyes, "How was I to know this was going to happen? You were to be my new teacher!" She brought her gaze up to his and her eyes questioned his own. She noticed the loveable grin wasn't there, nor was there any sign it was to return any time soon. She bit her lip and dropped her head back down, too ashamed to even look at him again.

"You do realise this," He indicated them and the space between them as he spoke, "Can never happen? I mean, there's five years difference between us. And I'm your teacher, if people find out..." He raised his voice and suddenly felt guilty as he caught the glimpse of a sly tear sliding down Rachel's delicate face and dropping to the floor. The tear made no noise, but inside his head, he could hear it crash to the floor, echo around his mind.

"Don't worry, Sir, I have no intentions of ruining your career or my own chances of achieving my dream. I know this...this isn't right due to the Teacher-Pupil rules. And if you don't mind, I'd like to tell Principle Figgins that I cannot concentrate in your class due to friendship related reasons and I must move to Mr Schuester's class. I won't be a problem for you any-more" And when the last word fell from her lips, Rachel raced out of the classroom door, and ran down the corridor, wiping her tears away with her sleeve.

A confused Quinn, hot on Rachel's tail, threw a glance back at the open English room door, quietly mumbling to herself about squeezing the details out of Rachel later.

**…**

The lunch bell rang and Quinn squealed happily. She skipped out of her History class and met Rachel, on her way to the cafeteria. The two girls giggled down the corridors and walked into the huge cafeteria space. The smells of freshly burnt food stuck in the back of their throats and Quinn inwardly gagged before grabbing Rachel's hand and pulling her back into the corridor.

"The school managed to have some unnecessary refurbishments, yet they still can't afford to cook nicer food, ugh. Anyway, I need to stop off at the sign-up board and we can go snatch food off Puck. His mom took cooking classes over the summer yano?" Quinn didn't notice she was talking to a brick wall. Rachel's mind was still stuck on Finn, or Mr Hudson. Her physical mood had become much more happier over the past few hours, but inside she was still down and trying not to break-down and cry. As they passed the English room, Rachel's eyes never left the space until Quinn abruptly stopped infront of a cork-board and began scanning over the pieces of paper, stapled and scattered all over it.

"Cooking club, no. Cheerios, already captain," Her tone grew chirpier as she remembered her power and position in the school, "Blah, blah. Oh, Glee club? What's that?" She turned to stare at Rachel who was gazing over the board with a dull expression.

Quinn nudged her slightly, and she caught onto her question, "Oh, Glee club. It's a choir, but with a bit more, edge!" She smiled as the blonde girl's face lit up.

"Another thing for me to ace," She muttered as she wrote her name on the sign up sheet, below a few other people, "Hey Rach, you like singing you should join too!" Rachel knew it wasn't a question, more a statement. She laughed silently as Quinn finished writing both their names down. She looked up at her friend one more time and beamed, before racing down the corridor, a dazed Rachel in tow. Her shrill laugh echoed off the empty walls as the two girls ran down the corridors, in a silent race with each other. They passed the freshman cheer-leading try-outs and Quinn jerked to a halt. A evil smile spread across her face as she turned to face Rachel.

"Rach, with me being head-cheerleader and you being my co-captin, don't you think it's best if we, supervise the try-outs with coach Sylvester?" A sly smile washed over Rachel's face as she caught wind of Quinn's plan.

"Why Quinn dearest, that is the best idea!" The two girl's exchanged high-fives and walked towards the gym, their arms linking and their evil smiles reflected.

**…**

The next two days flew by for Rachel as she found herself a new position in Mr Schuester's English class. When Wednesday came, Rachel found herself, once again, bored of the high-school routine.

"Where is the choir room Rach?" Quinn stormed down the halls, Puck on her arm and Rachel quickly following the two. She pointed her long flawless finger towards the far room and rushed ahead of Quinn to look into the room. She saw eight other seniors scattered around the room, in their different cliché's. Quinn caught the gaze of two other cheer-leaders, Brittany and Santana and she scoffed, turning her nose up at the two and walked to the other side of the room, where Mike Chang and Sam Evans sat. Puck exchanged manly fist-bumps with the two guys and Quinn fluttered her lashes and sat on a chair, Rachel sitting next to her. Rachel caught the eye of Sam, who flashed her a seductive smile. Rachel giggled and nudged Quinn, who giggled too. The group of popular's were unaware of the entrance of Mr Schuester, who began to speak with his usual enthusiastic tone.

"Right guys, I'm glad to see we have new recruits. To all of you who haven't been before, I'm Mr Schuester and this, is Glee club," He received some animated chants and squeals from the usual Glee members, "I'd like to start this year off with a twist. Usually, we only have four members, but considering we now have double that, I thought we could all show-off our talent to each other. I assume most of you all have a song ready," He turned and looked at the group of kids in the corner, all upbeat and lively, he smiled in return, "So, Kurt, I suppose you want to go first?"

**…**

Rachel watched in awe as the Glee kids each took their positions and sang their hearts out. She was amazed at the pure talent each of them had and she found herself smiling widely at each one as they engaged in eye-contact. She watched as Puck volunteered himself to go next and serenaded Quinn, who was receiving unnoticed glares of the jealous Santana. And she wriggled happily in her seat as Quinn got up and sang with her flawless voice, smugly showing off in-front of everyone. But when the time came for Rachel to sing, she found herself awkwardly mumbling excuses until Puck grasped her arm and literally threw her up. She stumbled and and flattened out her skirt before quietly beginning.

"Um, hey. I'm Rachel Berry," She gave an awkward wave as was suddenly filled with confidence when she saw everyone was looking at her, urging her to go on, "And I'm going to sing 'Fearless'!" She inhaled deeply, closing her eyes before beginning.

"_There's somethin' 'bout the way, the street looks when it's just rained, there's a glow off the pavement, walk me to the car._"

Her voice floated through the choir room, filling the ears of each teenager sitting there, staring at her in shock. Rachel kept her eyes closed, squeezing them tight whenever she felt like she was going to break. They were all so astounded by her angelic voice that no-one noticed the new teacher, stopping outside the choir room and staring in, amazed at the perfect voice. He quickly walked away when he saw who the voice belonged too, but it glided through his mind, over-taking his thoughts. He slammed his class-room door shut and brought his head into his hands.

"_And I don't know how it gets better than this, you take my hand and drag me head first, fearless._"

**…**

Rain was pouring down, shattering when it hit the ground, soaking all the innocent people as they tried to hurry past. Rachel walked out of the shop, coffee in hand, and jumped back in surprise as she was hit by a few drops of rain. 'Ugh' She thought as she pulled out her cellphone and dialled in the familiar number.

"Hey, Quinn. Yeah, can you pick me up? I'm getting soaked out here and it's like a ten minute walk to my house!"

"_Sorry, Rach I can't. Busy!_"

Rachel let out an angry sigh as she heard that familiar laugh in the background, "Look Quinn, I know Puck's there. Can't you just leave in for five minutes to pick me up?" She ordered angrily. Her temper hitting rock bottom when the familiar husky voice barked at her down the phone.

"_Rach, Quinn's busy. Walk. Cya!_" The dial tone filled her ears and Rachel groaned. She placed her phone back in her bag and braced herself, before walking straight out into the rain. She squeaked as the cold water dripped down on her face and ran down her back. She mentally reminded herself to kill Quinn later if she caught hypothermia.

As the rain pounded harder, a slick silver car slowly rolled past Rachel. She threw a glance to the drive and stepped back in horror as she saw Finn. Her mouth opened to form a shocked 'o' and she quickly ducked her head-down and walked faster. Rachel brought her eyes up momentarily, to see the car speed up and then hit a standstill as it neared the end of the deserted road. Rachel stopped walking and stared at the car, as its passenger door flung open. She found herself dropping her coffee and running to the warmth of the car. She slid in and buckled her seat belt, whispering a 'Thank you' but not looking Finn straight in the eye.

The tension was building and Rachel saw Finn frown out of the corner of her eye. She knew he was hating himself for being so chivalrous and a small smile crept onto her face. She saw the turn off for her house was nearing up and she mumbled quietly the direction. Suddenly, Finn stopped the car abruptly and turned to face Rachel. He took her head in his hands and pressed his lips to hers unexpectedly. Within seconds, Rachel found herself tangling her hands in his hair, as he deepened the kiss, adding more pressure. The cramped space of the car was getting in the way and Finn slowly pulled away, opening his eyes and he groaned quietly.

"We really shouldn't be doing this Rach," She smiled at the nickname as her eyes bore into his, "I mean, if we get caught, I could get fired, you could lose any scholarships you had to any of the colleges, but...but I can't deny the connection we had. I mean, it was so easy to talk to you, it was like, you would never judge me and I felt so free. And I can't get you out of my head, but when I heard you sing, it was like, something awoke in me and, I really can't...I need to be with you!" His confession drew all of the energy out of Rachel into shock but she found enough of it to smile at him. "Right I'll be quick about this before you parents see, I want to be with you, I really do but we can't let anyone know, it would ruin us and the school."

Rachel hesitated slightly before looking at him straight on, "Like Romeo and Juliet?" She whispered, her tone raspy.

"Yeah, exactly like Romeo and Juliet." He placed a chaste kiss on her cheek before reaching over and opening the car door for her. Rachel smiled tenderly before slowly getting out, thankful that the rain had stopped. She waved before Finn sped off. Biting her lip, she made her way inside, collapsing on her bed, over-whelmed.

* * *

**A/N: **That took me ages to write. So I'm planning on making this 12 chapters + a epilogue, I'm really excited about it! I'm staring school again on Monday, so the updates will be less frequent but I will get them done. So please review, it really does make my day!

_PEACE_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Once again, thank you so much for all the reviews/favourites. It really does make me happy! Well, I'm so excited for this fic that I keep updating once a day, since, unlike the rest of my year, I've done all my coursework/homework! I might try and squeeze in another update today but from tomorrow expect them to be less frequent as I'm going back to school and I have a Spanish coursework assignment I need to revise for! Each chapter is going to be roughly a week after the previous, but sometimes the time might differ, but I'll let you know. So again, thank you so much guys! And I hope you another instalment **:)**

**

* * *

**

**Crossing Boundaries.**

Rachel was really starting to enjoy Glee club. It gave her the freedom of expression she badly needed, and after every rehearsal, every member would remind her how amazing her voice was, that made her enjoy their company even more.

She said her goodbyes to Quinn and Puck, thanked Mr Schuester and began strolling down the hallways, towards her locker. A complacent smile arose to the surface of her flawless face and she began to hum along to the beat inside her head. She absent-mindedly twirled her hair, and with every spring in her step, her plaid skirt would waver. She refused to wear the ridiculous Cheerios uniform all-through the school day, and if she were anyone else, coach Sylvester would kick her off the squad, but Rachel tact-fully knew the team needed a girl with her stamina, who could keep up with Quinn and who could execute a Scorpion perfectly, with or without the bases. Rachel passed Mr Hudson's English room without a sidewards glance, she knew he wouldn't be in there, and she carried on walking, happily down the hallways.

"Shhh" She could feel warm, sweet breath tickling her neck, and she giggled. As she placed her hand over her mouth, a overly-large one grabbed her waist and dragged her inside the skill-fully positioned closet. With the slam of the door echoing through the small room, Rachel spun round and found herself grinning happily. "How did you know it was me?" His whispering voice, deep and husky, floated around her head, and she felt light-headed as he wrapped his hands around her wasit.

"Well, any other boy would know that it's effortless to try and surprise me. But then again, you are no other boy!" She grinned widely at him and snaked her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him. He flashed her a lop-sided grin back before gently pressing his lips to hers, softly caressing her top lip, afraid that at any moment she could break. Rachel licked her lips before kissing him again. Finn steadied himself against the wall as he pulled Rachel up, so they were face to face, bringing his lips to her jawline, and placing graceful kisses along her immaculate skin, Rachel softly moaning as he pressed his lips to hers once more. He smiled against her lips and his fingers gently traced the outline down her back, sending shivers down her spine. Rachel suddenly stopped and brought her head down into the crook of his neck, laughing softly as she untangled herself from him. Finn looked at her, confusion written across his features and Rachel placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, causing him to blush widely. Slowly, she backed away, towards the door, one hand grasping her cellphone the other, eventually grabbing hold of the door handle.

"My dads are waiting for me." She murmured softly, her eyes never leaving his. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Finn nodded his head, still starstruck and Rachel blew a soft kiss before calmly walking through the now-open door and skipping towards the parking lot, blissfully.

**…**

"Good afternoon class. So today, I thought we'd continue with the readings from your chosen literature novel..." Mr Schuester's quirky tone filled the classroom, gaining the attention of most pupils. Rachel, however, was daydreaming. Staring out the window to her right, she felt like she was gazing into another universe, one where things were less complicated or one where no-one really cared. Her relaxed posture sighed as her elbows slowly slipped across the wooden desk, causing her signature pink fluffy pen to crash to the linoleum covered floor, Rachel sighed and reached down. However, a small hand grabbed it first, she raised her head and smiled as Mike Chang handed her back the pen, with a soft smirk.

"Nice pen, very you," He whispered causing Rachel to blush a gentle rose colour, "Names Mike, well you already knew that." He winked and Rachel collapsed into a fit of giggles, drawing the attention of Mr Schuester.

"Rachel? Is everything okay?" He raised his eyebrows as Rachel quickly glanced at Mike then nodded her head.

"Yes Mr Schuester, I just...Remembered something that happened in Glee!" She lowered her head as Mr Schuester chuckled. She threw a glare to Mike, who was laughing too.

"Chang, you're going down!" She grinned smugly before dotting down notes into her star-studded notebook.

**…**

"Hey Rach, wait up!" His voice crashed through the halls as Rachel swirled around, coming face to face again, with Mike. She smiled sweetly before turning back around and began walking again.

"Hey, let me carry those," He slowly picked up her books out of her grasp and tucked them under his arm, "My mom says I'm always a gentleman!" Rachel giggled again, blushing, "So, after Glee, I was wondering if you wanted to go grab a coffee with me at that new café? With Quinn and Puck of course, and maybe Sam, if he's not too busy. How about it?" She turned slightly and stopped, pondering his suggestion.

"Yeah, sure. I'll ask Quinn during practise. So, I'll see you at Glee?" She reached for her books and placed a small kiss on his cheek, "That was for being so charming!" She spun around and walked into her next class, turning slightly to look at the dumbstruck Mike, before giggling again and taking her seat next to Kurt Hummel.

Rachel liked Kurt, she sat next to him in their Spanish class. She thought he was funny and she loved his opinions on her fashion choices, though she wasn't too pleased when he said she dressed like a preschooler. She stole a small smile from him as she sat down, placing her bag under her table and sighing, peacefully.

"Mike Chang...Wow. I thought Puck was more your type!" He said without even looking at Rachel, just smirking. "I mean, your the popular, untouchable, sweet little daddies girl. I though a rugged, tough guy was more you, preference."

Rachel playfully gasped before opening her book and leaning to whisper in his ear, "I don't have a type Hummel. I'm not picky. Mike was just being a gentleman. Hey, you should learn a few things from him! Ah" Rachel smiled and flicked her head, as Kurt faked offence and chuckled at her.

**…**

Rachel and Quinn exited the girl's locker room in fits of laughter. Holding onto Rachel for support, she held her stomach and tried to level her breathing, tears streaming down her face as she scrunched it up, trying to withhold the laughter. Once they had both calmed down, Quinn grabbed Rachel's free arm and pulled her to the side, whilst trying to cover up a smile.

"Mike and Sam couldn't stop staring at you during practise. I mean, it was like, do you realise you are playing football. It was sweet, in a weird stalkery way!" She pursed her lips as she tried to read Rachel's reaction.

"They were probably just amazed at how awesome I can do a double down, I mean, did you see coach Sylvester face!" She tried to cover her embarrassment by boasting, but Quinn could see right through it. She shrugged her shoulders and grabbed Rachel's hand, pulling her towards the crowded choir room.

"Sorry were late Mr Shue. Cheerios practise." The statement itself was an excuse known throughout the school. Everyone would accept it, as no-one wanted to get on the wrong side of Ms Sylvester. Mr Schuester just simply nodded his head and indicated to the spare seats.

"So, as I was saying..." As they sat down, Quinn's upper body was enveloped into a hug by Puck. Rachel shook her head as Mike nudged her side, causing her to wince then giggle. She smiled widely and tucked her bag under her chair. Her face scrunched up into confusion as she tried to understand what Mr Schuester was saying, eventually she gave up and just asked Mike instead.

"Well, Santana said she over-heard Ms Pillsbury telling Coach Beiste that Mr Shue's wife's finally pregnant!" Rachel nearly jumped out of her seat. She remembered how when she first started, Mr Shue and his wife were trying for kids. She nudged Quinn, who mirrored her smiled, obviously up-to-date.

"So, as great and excited as this news is, my wife has decided it's time I take a much higher earning job, so I've been offered a place in New York Financing," The shrieks of joy, were short-lived and Mr Shue inhaled deeply before continuing, "This means, I leave for New York, on Saturday. My resignation notice was handed in last week, and it seems it has been accepted, so today, is in-fact, my last day!" It took awhile for it to sink in before the masses of pupils ran up to Mr Schuester, clinging onto him, begging him to stay.

However, one stayed seated. Tina Cohen-Chang, the resident quiet goth, stayed seated, confused and disheartened. "Mr Shue, what's going to happen to Glee club?" Her voice, barely a squeak, was louder than she thought as everyone turned their attention to her. She shrugged, trying to get the attention off her. Everyone turned back to Mr Shue, their eyes questioning.

"Well...I thought about that. And at first, I thought I might have to cancel Glee club. Then someone came up to me, and expressed his concern about you and told me that he used to be a member of his school's glee club. And, he does have qualifications to teach music, so everybody, welcome your new glee teacher, Mr Hudson!"

Different Reactions spread across the choir room. There were questioning glares from the original four members, seductive smiles from the two cheer-leaders, there were shrugs from the rest. But Rachel's was the one he noticed, her jaw had dropped to the floor, her eyes wide.

* * *

**A/N**: One again, thanks guys. Review, 'cuz its lovely!

_PEACE_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **First day back and school works not that bad, so far. If I get the amount I got before half-term, expect updates every 2-3 days, depending. Once again, thank you guys! I get so excited when I read your opinions and shizzlebomb. **:)**

**

* * *

**

**Crossing Boundaries.**

The sun was peaking through her ivory curtains, slowly illuminating the bric-a-brac scattered across her room. Rachel stood in-front of her full-length mirror, gazing at her reflection with admiration. Her dad's had bought her a new dress whilst on their way back from their conference in New Hampshire. Their week-long journey had Rachel miserable, but at-least she was confronted by their constant questions. The sun shone off her mirror, sending glittered reflections flying across her room. She twirled around, watching her sleeveless lace dress whirl as she did, she giggled as her hair flew too, her small chocolate curls bouncing. A sudden, rough knock at her door sent Rachel spiralling back into reality and a small rosy tint emerged on her cheeks as one of her dad's entered her room.

"Rach, sweetie, your friend's here to take you to school! Oh, lovely dress." He added with a small wink before picking up her pale pink bag off the floor, gently smoothing it down before handing it over to her. She skipped across her room, placing a small delicate kiss on his cheek before racing down the stairs, and out the door, flying into Quinn, grabbing her in a hug. Both teens squealed as an amused Puck overlooked from the safety of his truck.

"C'mon guys, we'll be late and I need to refuel this baby!" Puck shouted over the laughter of the girls, lying on Rachel's front porch step. Rachel's father, disapprovingly clicked his fingers and indicated the truck. Both girls quickly rose off the floor, embarrassed, and rushed to the truck, their heads down. A small wave escaped both of them before Puck saluted the man and began to reverse out the drive.

"I'm sad Mr Schuester's gone, it's going to be weird without him," Quinn's tone was sad, as she looked at Rachel, her face wearing a tilted smile, "But, you can sit next to me again in English, and gawk at that cute teacher!" She earned a disproving look from Puck and silence from Rachel, who was fiddling with the tiered ruffle hemline of her new dress. Quinn lent forward and kiss Puck on the cheek before leaning back and registering Rachel's silence, "Is everything okay Rach? Is it because of yesterday. I'm sure Sam didn't mean to spill that coffee on your skirt, he's really just a meat-head!" Rachel shook her head and laughed a little, more for the oblivious attitude of her best friend.

"No, my daddy managed to get the stain out, it's...just...That Spanish essay, I haven't done it, it was due for today!" Rachel faked sadness as Quinn put her arm around her, squeezing her a little, attempting comfort.

"If your worried about Ms Sylvester kicking you off the Cheerios, don't worry. We need someone like you, the rest of the girls really lack your passion!" She forced a smile out of Rachel and grinned in return, picking up her backpack, as Puck pulled up, outside the school gates. "Right, see you in English babe?" Puck nodded and she quickly pecked him on the lips before pulling on Rachel's hand, dragging her out of the truck.

"Later Puck." Rachel smiled sweetly before continued allowing Quinn to drag her along. The walked along the court yard of McKinley High, Quinn waving to the odd Cheerio and catching the eye of an apologetic Sam, who winked as the wind blew harder, causing Rachel to squeal and Quinn to shoot glares. Mike waved awkwardly and Rachel smiled, turning her head to catch the sight of Finn, who's eyes were squinting, jealousy written across his face.

**…**

The day flew by and Rachel found herself in Glee, staring at Finn as he attempted to teach the kids about the importance of song meanings.

"People just don't write songs, they don't just throw words together and hope they rhyme. They have to have meaning, soul," He turned to stare at Rachel, his eyes glistening as she dropped her head down, embarrassed, "For example, male artists tend to write songs about life, jobs, money other everyday things, but you'll find some female artist's will sing about the importance of love, a more deep matter, and how it's affected them and their decisions in later life, like..." He looked around the room, urging the kids to answer his not-so-obvious question. After a deafening silence, Finn sighed about to give up, as a small voice pipped up.

"Like Taylor Swift, she sings about love, life. How relationships can grow and be broken in a matter of seconds. And how even the most complicated of loves can find its way." Rachel finally looked up, into the eyes of several shocked peers. She smiled smugly as her words sunk in, and a small applause broke through the silence.

"Very good, Rachel. Now, your assignment for this week is to think of a song, that best describes your, situation," He raised his eyebrows as he caught the slight blush on Rachel's cheeks, "And I don't want it to just be a song, it has to be deep, meaningful. So, that's all for today, I guess, see you next week?" Cheers filled the room as the final bell rang and all the Glee kids filed out, Rachel last, her lingering looks going unnoticed by Finn.

"So Rach," A small scream escaped her lips as Mike placed his hand on the small of her back, guiding her towards the exit, "What song you thinking of doing?"

"I don't know." He reply was vague and she clearly hadn't put much thought into it. Mike gently tugged on her arm and pulled her away from the crowd of glee members, pushing their way out/

"You alright? You don't seem your usual self today?" He seemed sincere as he placed a hand on Rachel's shoulder, her eyes locking with his.

"Yeah, it's just...I don't really like, singing, about my...feelings, in-front of people." She bit her lip as forced a small smile. Her right hand fiddling with the hem of her dress again, her other, trapped between her body and Mikes.

"Well, I could help you," Slowly, he lifted his eyes, shrugging slightly and sighed, "Only if you wanted me too. I mean, we could go to the auditorium after school tomorrow, there's a piano, we could practise both our songs?" He looked at her, waiting for a reaction, and when a smile formed on her face, he sighed and smiled back.

"That would be lovely Mike, thank you! Well, I'll see you tomorrow?" She turned to walk back towards the choir room, but felt a hand tug at her arm.

"Rach, the er.. Car parks this way, aren't you getting a lift with Quinn?"

"I need to talk to F..Mr Hudson about the song choices. Tell Quinn I'll walk, I could do with the fresh air." She tugged her arm away gently, and pointed towards the choir room, smiling. She slowly started to back away until Mike shrugged and waved, then she turned and sped towards the choir room.

**…**

"Finn?" Her voice echoed against the empty choir room walls and she spotted him in the corner. His grey blazer slung across the chairs, his pale blue sleeves rolled up, rooting through the bottom cupboard. His attention was instantly drawn to her and she turned around, half-smiling, half-confused.

"Hi." He was breathless.

Rachel stepped forward slowly, "I need to talk to you." Her voice barely a whisper.

"About the Glee assignment?" Her breath hitched as he raised his eyebrows and showed her a heart-melting grin.

"No. About this?" She indicated them both with her index finger, before inhaling deeply and continuing, "Us. It's...We're...I want something more, than just lingering looks and after-school kisses. I want someone who I can hug, love. Someone who'll hold my hand and look our for me. Someone who isn't afraid, someone who just wants to be with me," His face scrunched up in confusion, "I know you can't be that someone, because of your rules, your job."

"Are you, breaking up with me?" His voice had a humorous tone until he saw the stern look on her face, his mouth opened a little in shock as he read her expression.

"No, because we both knew this wasn't going to last. Think of it, as closure. I'm sorry!" He could barely hear her voice as she ran out of the choir room, tears streaming down her face. She was unstable, colliding with lockers as she tried to see through her tear filled eyes. When she reached the open air, the wind was harsh, it took her by surprise and whipped around, pulling her dress and cardigan, up and around. It felt cold on her damp face, she pulled out her cellphone and dialled that familiar number.

"Quinn? Where are you, we need to talk!"

**…**

She walked through the halls the next day, half-asleep. Her conversation with Quinn ran on till late at night. There were tears, laughter and eventually a conclusion. Quinn's last words bounced around her head, '_Move on Rach. He didn't stop you, so he didn't care_." Her eyes would glaze over if she thought about it, and by the time it was the end of the day, her mind was buzzing with different feelings and her own conclusions.

She walked into the auditorium, and was hit by blackness. She couldn't see anything, then she remembered no-one ever used it. Sighing, she turned to walk back out when a spotlight turned on, on the stage and Mike appeared, grinning.

"C'mon up Rach, it's so cool!" He outstretched a hand, Rachel felt her way around, bumping into a few seats, tripping over left over rubbish. She reached the stairs and stumbled her way up, giggling. She almost forgot her heartache when Mike took her hand, spinning her around and leading her towards the piano.

"So what song you picked?" He asked eagerly, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Rachel smiled, twirling her hair as she looked back at him.

"Brick by Boring Brick. By Paramore!" Mike looked confused and Rachel laughed, confusion looked cute on him, she thought.

"Why?" He leant back on the piano, cocking his head slightly, so he still face her.

"Because. It's about a girl, who's living in a dream world, has no sense of reality, and it's kinda a lot like me." Her voice quietened and she tried to force a smile, Mike sensed it was a touchy subject, so he scooted round to the piano, placing his hands gently on the keys, Rachel handed him the sheet music and took her place at the centre of the stage, "Start from the second verse, it's the most relevant." Mike simply nodded as she took a deep breath.

"_So one day he found her crying, coiled up on the dirty ground. Her prince finally came to save her and the rest you can figure out. But it was a trick and the clock struck 12."_

**…**

An hour later, Mike and Rachel walked out the auditorium, laughing as Mike showed off.

"So um.. Rach. I was wondering if maybe, you wanted to go out with me, Saturday night?" He scratched the back of his neck and looked at his shoes, shuffling his feet awkwardly as he awaited her answer.

Rachel couldn't help by smile at the gesture, "Yes." She leant forward and placed a sweet kiss on his cheek before walking towards the car park, "Call me later okay?"

"Yeah sure," Mike shouted as she distanced herself away from him, "Oh hey Mr Hudson!"

Rachel abruptly stopped as she turned and saw his figure walking towards her. Her heart stuttered and her breath hitched. She tried to walk forward but her legs were shaking. She felt him close up the distance between them.

"Have fun on your date." He walked past her, hurt entering his voice.

"Finn, I.." But he was gone. Rachel felt her throat close up as she sunk to the floor. She didn't care if people saw her, she leaned against the wall and buried her head in her arms. Sobbing as her heart slowly broke.

* * *

**A/N**: Heh, Hope you liked it. Sorry if it seems a little rushed, I really wanted to get it to you today!So, I've got a few shockers in store for you in later chapters. But don't worry, it all ends happily... or does it? Please reviewwwwwww :)

_PEACE_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Can't believe we have to wait till next Tuesday for Glee. Gah, I'm suffering from withdrawal symptoms. We've been doing a lot of work on inner-thoughts and feelings in English recently so I decided this chapter would be more on Rachel's feelings and emotions towards everything, however it still has a plot underneath. Anyway, hope you enjoy **:)**

**

* * *

**

**Crossing Boundaries.**

She gazed at her newly curled hair, warm to the touch, the pads of her finger tips burning slightly as she gently caressed them. The sun was slowly fading and the moon overtaking, her room seemed a dark dull place now, her head swimming with similar thoughts. She sighed sadly at her reflection, she didn't recognise the girl staring back, "_When did I get so... mean?" _The question was repeated, and repeated until they didn't even sound like words anymore. Her mind ached with all the thinking, images buzzed through her mind, words crashing around in her skull. Her big brown eyes stared dryly at the mirror, the youthful glisten slowly fading. Pursing her lips, she leant forward, apply the last layer of shimmering gloss before smiling slightly, sighing once again. She heard her name being called, vaguely, through her wooden door. She ignored it, continuing to stare out at her reflection. A soft knock suddenly became vigorous and annoyed, she shouted for the person to enter, not really caring. A slightly flustered Quinn waltzed in, hands on hip, demanding to know when the 'princess' would be ready for her big date, the boys were restless and agitated, wanting food to fill their empty stomachs. Rachel wanted something to fill her empty soul. She felt so heartless, such a, bitch, after the way she left things with Finn. He hadn't spoke to her, he actually had been ignoring her, the past few days. Childish, she would laugh, spitefully grabbing Mike's arm whenever either was near. Quinn whispered words of encouragement during her classes, during Glee.

That was the one place she thought she could escape. The one place where she felt she wouldn't be judged, she wouldn't be classed as a 'princess who has it all', she could just be Rachel Berry, the quite girl with the big dreams. The girl who just wanted to be accepted, who wanted to enjoy her high school experience, whilst she still had the freedom, the responsibility but none of the life changing choices. But no, it became a place of hurtful glares and double-meaning sentences. During glee, Rachel would become a lifeless robot, following the crowd, dancing correctly, singing correctly. Shying away from solo's or duets, wanting to be part of a group so she could hide her shame. He noticed. He noticed the stray tears, the heart-breaking sighs, he even noticed the encouraging comments from her friend, Quinn. He pretended not to care. He was too old for childish games, he'd been seventeen once, he'd played by their rules. Not this time, the ball was in his court.

Rachel sighed again before smiling to Quinn and slipping on her pristine white plimsolls. Quinn squeezed her arm, urging her to smile, look happy. As she made her way downstairs, he dads shared words of wisdom, first date rules and curfews. She smiled at them, covering her internal sadness, blowing kisses and giggling like a child. She slipped into the car, smiling at Mike, nodding to Puck and gazing out the window. The sky was dark, a few bright stars dotted around the sky, laughing at her uncontrollable urge to be one, her own star. She watched the dark streets fly by and her mind slipped into the past, replaying the events of the week. Her shock, her happiness, her tears.

She remembered her argument with Finn, telling everyone it was over her essay, it wasn't to his standard. In reality, it was over his behaviour. He told her, he wouldn't stoop to her level, he was too old for high school games, she laughed as the tears streamed down her face, spiting her words at him, furious. Moving back into that English class had been easy, for the rest. They re-joined their friends, laughing as he tried to control them. Rachel sat at the back with Quinn, sighing, crying. Quinn would be sympathetic, understanding. She told her she shouldn't let him get to her. Then he started failing Mike out of his own self-pity, stating, his work needed more detail, he wasn't paying enough attention. '_HA_!' She pointed her finger at him, jabbing it angrily in the air. Then she began to break-down, her barriers began to crumble. The encouragement, understanding Quinn gave her, began to break, leaving her defenceless. She began to mumble, he began to calm. Staring at the poor girl in-front of him, his heart heavy with sadness.

They met after-school. In his classroom. He looked at her with heavy eyes, "Rach, I don't know how this got out of hand. I mean, you're just a kid!"

"I'm just a kid." His words stuck in her heart, she was just a kid. She was nearly eighteen, but she was just a kid at heart. She still played those childish games, she still lived in fear of being dropped from the social heap. She still would even cuddle to her father's when she felt down. But to him, she knew she was more than a _kid. _"Is that it?"

His breathing was heavy, shallow. His heart pounding in his chest, "Yes."

She laughed, slowly, silently. Her eyes meeting his, brown vs brown. "But it's not, I know it's not. Your saying that because it's easy, it's the easy way out for you."

Now, it was his turn to laugh, "Easy way out for me? And your saying going along with your friends, pretending nothing happened between us, dating that kid, isn't easy?"

She realised how right he was. How she was playing both of them, unintentionally. She wasn't used to being in control, and now she was. "You're right. Being with Mike is the easy way out. But I want to be with you," She leaned forward, her voice a whisper, a ghost, haunting his mind, "But we can't. Being together would risk everything we've both ever worked for. I'm taking the easy way out, because I'm a kid, remember?" She left him breathless, speechless. She walked out the door, her head held high, her eyes brimming with tears, and she never looked back.

**…**

Sure, the games arcade wasn't the best place for a date, but it was fun. She felt free, cheering Mike on as he playing Puck in foosball, playing Quinn on those dance games. Her chest still felt heavy, but she tried to forget it when they were sitting round a table, Quinn and Puck sharing cotton-candy, laughing. Rachel awkwardly drank her slushie as Mike played the same Pacman game, over and over.

Her attention was drawn when Puck shouted, over the crowds, ushering words she'd dreaded to hear. "Hey, is that...Mr Hudson?" Her stared questioningly over in the direction of the entrance, turning to look at Quinn before shrugging and waving his hands, "Yo sir! Over here!"

Finn walked over, accompanied by a 5"8 blonde, with piercing blue eyes and full, pink lips. Her hair was carefully coiffed and she held onto Finn's hand like it was her life line.

Rachel's chest tightened and she felt tears form. Quinn grabbed her hand, stroking it slowly, comforting her as they approached the table. Finn doing quick introductions, lingering on Rachel's name as the girl, Madison he called her, absorbed the information.

"Oh my, I'd love to be a teacher. Look at all these kids Finn, you could be influencing them!" He nodded, his eye's never leaving Rachel's. Quinn glared at him as Puck innocently flirted with Madison. Mike walked over, placing a kiss, swiftly on Rachel's head. Finn grimaced as Mike introduced himself. Puck staggered over to the foosball table, Quinn hanging onto his arm, begging him not to leave Rachel. They were quickly followed by Mike and a over-enthusiastic Madison, calling Finn to join them. He shook his head, signalling her to have fun.

Rachel got up, steadying herself incase her knee's buckled. Finn glared at her, his mouth straight. She muttered something about needing the toilet, catching Quinn's eye, signalling her over. Storming past Finn, he caught her arm, leaned down to her ear and whispered. "Hurts, doesn't it?"

Rachel's eyes widened and she raced off to the bathroom, crying as she pushed through the crowd. Quinn followed her, not before staring at Finn, shaking her head in disappointment and murmuring something about him '_needing to grow up_'.

That's when he realised his mistake.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry it's so short, but it's the best I can do at the moment, school's getting bad now! I'll try and post another update on Friday. So please review, I seriously love you guys!

_PEACE_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I was on a high after all your reviews and I decided you deserved a sooner update. Ah, I really do love you guys. Your reviews make me happy even with a Spanish exam looming! Thanks again! **:)**

**Crossing Boundaries.**

**

* * *

**

He impatiently counted the minutes ticking by in his head, watching her as she practised the choreography, giggling when she switched to the wrong foot or stepped to the wrong side. He glared at the clock, willing time to go faster, he needed to speak with her. From the corner of his eye, he noticed those two Cheerio girls watching him with eyes like an hawk. His foot began to tap, his fingers twitched. The seconds rolled on, and finally the bell rang.

"Ah, well that's all for today guys, see you all next week? Oh and Rachel, will you stay for a second, I need to talk to you about that...assignment for English!" He smiled simply, waving the kids off and Rachel lingered by the chairs, a furious Quinn ranting down her ear. Rachel urged her out before turning to look at him, her face giving away nothing. He took a deep breath, scratching the back of his neck, "Look, I need to apologise. My behaviour on Friday was, totally out of line. I really should know better, it's just...you...Ah, I don't know. Something about you makes me act different, feel different." He dropped his head and looked sheepishly at her, "I'm sorry." His words were simple.

Rachel smiled, a small beaming smile. "I know. And I accept your apology. And I also must make amends for my impulsive actions, I didn't take into account your feelings, and I should have." She whispered softly, tightening her grip around her binder. Finn held out his hand, and Rachel hesitated. She let her binder hang from one hand and took his in her other, gently squeezing it.

The feeling of his skin against hers felt like electric, and her impulses took over. She leant up slowly, reading his reaction, before simply crushing her lips to his, in a sweet kiss. She pulled away instantly and took off out the door, embarrassed at her girlish games once again.

It took a minute for Finn to register what happened before he was off after her, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her into an embrace. He wrapped his arms around her waist, smothering his face with her hair, inhaling her sent. His whole body tingled as she moved against him, trying to find a comfortable position.

**…**

The moment would have been perfect. Unfortunately, nothing ever is. Within seconds a, once again, enthusiastic Madison came rushing through the corridors, literally sprinting as she tried to find her new '_boyfriends_' classroom. She stopped abruptly at the sight of him locked in an embrace with a small girl. She could hear him murmuring her name, slowly, softly, lovingly. "_Rachel_" The name stung and Madison was filled with fury. She knew something was going on between them, she could see the jealous, hurt in his face when they saw her with her friends at the arcade. She tried to let it pass, maybe he wanted to relive his youth but couldn't.

Then she remembered the way he'd mention her name, when talking about music, singing.. or anything in general. She'd childishly mimicked him to her friends the next day, they all laughed at her, telling her it was nothing.

Madison thought back to her father, and how he too, cheated on her mother with a younger woman. She remembered the pain she went through, watching her mother crumble before her eyes. She remembered wanting to block out the memories when she heard her mother's screams of agony. Anger.

She coughed sarcastically, bring the two out of their trance. They stood awkwardly, side by side, flustered and confused. Madison titled her head slightly and laughed, "Finn. We need to talk." Her words were serious, stern. Anyone knew what was coming next.

"Rachel, wait in my classroom please." His words were soft, not demanding but Rachel knew she should leave. Mentally slapping herself, she made her way to his classroom, standing by the door, eavesdropping. She knew by their tone that this wasn't a fight they wanted anyone to hear, but she couldn't help herself.

"_What the hell Finn?"_

"_What? She was upset!"_

"_Don't give me that. I know what's going on. I knew from the minute you saw her last Friday."_

"_What are you on about Maddie?"_

"_Don't call me that. She's a kid Finn, she's barley 18. You could get fired!"_

"_There's nothing going on Madison. Nothing."_

His words hurt. _Nothing_, she knew he didn't want anyone to know, but nothing, a little harsh, she thought. Leaning closer to the gap, straining her ears.

"_It's only going to end badly Finn."_

"_Madison, just sto-"_

"_No Finn. You just stop. Let's stop this, whatever cover-up I was for your little fling. Its over, done."_

"_Madison, don't be stupid!"_

"_Me, stupid. We're through Finn. But just remember, she's only a child."_

Rachel heard the faint sound of slamming doors. She heard Finn sigh and metal clang. Her head buzzed but her mind was clear. That Madison was right, what were they doing. They've been through this before. Rachel was a kid, is a kid. She saw Finn pop his head through the door-way, shaking his head and laughing.

"Women. Just ignore her Rach." He smiled at her, hoping to get a response. He delicately took her hand, caressing the skin as he stared at her, trying to read her reaction.

"She's right." Her whispered voice filled the silence, as she dropped her eyes, tugging away her hand.

"Not this again Rach. Please? I'm done with the games." Placing his hand on his forehead, he walked over to his desk, leaning on it for support.

"This isn't a game Finn," She whispered, "This is life. What if people do find out. It was dangerous just hugging there. A stupid move." Her voice scolded him and they locked eyes, his forehead creasing.

"Rachel, just stop. Of course I know the risk, but it's one I'm willing to take. I really like you Rach, I don't know why, but around you I feel..free. Like I can be myself. And I don't want to lose that over some stupid rule that will be over in a few months!" He walked back over to her, gently wiping away the stray tears.

"I don't want to lose my scholarship. I could really make it out of here, be something more. I like you too Finn, but we both know this risk isn't worth it. Losing everything over a fling... is it really worth it?" The tears started to flow freely, warming her cheeks. Her eye's glistened and she slowly made her way back.

"I've told you Rachel, it is." He paused and looked at her position, he shook his head as tears started to form, "You walk out that door Rach, and whatever this is. It's over." He stared her straight in the eyes, waiting for her to rush back over to him.

Rachel's hand lingered on the door-frame. She looked up at Finn, sadness etched across his face, she sighed deeply, a small sob escaping her lips. "Then I guess this is goodbye." She took one last look before walking out the door, knowing this time, he wouldn't stop her.

**…**

Puck stormed around his truck, cursing Quinn under his breath. She'd broken up with him, again, because he wanted to go to some party and she didn't. He kicked his truck, cursing her long blonde hair and flawless features. He yanked open the door but paused when he heard something.

Heart-wrenching sobs filled his ears and he gazed around for the source of noise, intrigued. He looked behind the dumpers and found a brown mess across the floor. He instantly reconsigned her overly-dramatic cries and scooped her up in his arms.

Rachel hit out, before seeing Puck's face. She buried her head in his shoulder and sobbed again, not afraid of his reaction. She felt the cool wind abruptly stop and she lifted her head, wiping away the remaining tears, calming herself down. She saw the familiar interior of Puck's truck and suddenly felt secure. She slowly dropped her head down again, tears rolling down her porcelain face, crashing onto the dirty car floor.

…

"So let me get this straight? You and Mr Hudson, hooked up?" Puck spat out his cookie and fell into fits of laughter whilst Rachel stared at him, unamused.

It had reached nine o'clock and after several hours of trying to calm her down, Puck had succeeded with his mom's fresh home-made cookies. He remembered they were Rachel's favourite and shoved a plate of them in her face. He managed to get the story out of her and, personally, he found it hilarious. She told him about how Quinn knew and how she felt it was all her fault. Puck reassured her it wasn't.

"Your such a boy. So insensitive." She scoffed and scooted closer to him, pinching one of his cookies and smugly taking a bite out it.

"You'll pay for that Berry," Puck poked her side, causing her to whine in pain before taking another bite of the cookie, "No seriously, if he can't see what a awesome, beautiful, cool girl you are, then he isn't worth it." He smiled proudly.

"Beautiful? Wow Puckerman, Quinn making you go soft." She playfully punched his arm, smiling up at him and his eyes dropped.

"Yeah, but you are. And Quinn has no affect on me anymore, she's just a hormonal bitch!" He spat the words, turning his head, not realising how close he was getting to Rachel.

Rachel processed his words, before turning to look at him, their faces inches apart. They'd both been best friends for years, but neither had felt more uncomfortable now, then ever. But neither of them moved.

Puck closed his eyes, slowly leaning forward, unaware of his actions. The euphoria that was Rachel Berry was taking over his body, his mind, like a disease.

They pressed their lips together, before both pulling away. Puck, still caught up in the moment, grabbed Rachel's head and pulled it back towards him, crushing their lips together. Rachel squirmed under his touch, adjusting her body, slowly leaning backwards, till they were both adjacent against each other.

Rachel's mind buzzed with questions, answers. She felt drunk on sadness and this was her release, her drunken mistake. As he slowly took her hand, leading her upstairs, she knew she should pull away. Rachel always put her friends before her, except for tonight.

* * *

**A/N**: Yeaah I know, WTF. But it was just an idea I had, it links in to the later storyline, so don't worry, it's not random. In-case you're asking, I don't mind the paring of Puckleberry, but I defiantly prefer Finchel, by a mile! So anyway, review ect ect, it makes for quicker updates!

_PEACE_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Right, sorry for the delay. This will probably be my last update till Friday as I've got 2 maths papers this week D: So yeah, this chapter's drama. I got a few PM's about last chapter, so I just want to clear things up. I do have a soft spot for the pairing of Puckleberry but this is Finchel story but what occurred during the last chapter plays a crucial part in this one! So enjoy **:)**

**

* * *

**

**Crossing Boundaries.**

She watched the droplets of water fall from the shower head, mesmerised. Their free-falling action made her feel more alone than she already did. She leant over the sink, gasping for air. Her brunette curls falling, blurring her vision, she pushed them aside, tucking them behind her ears. Peeling off her polka dot dress, the cold air rough against her body. Rachel felt dirty, outside and in. She replayed the events, wondering how things got this bad. Looking into the mirror, she grimaced at her reflection. Her eyes were red and puffy, her lips bruised and a succulent red. She bit her bottom lip, titling her head, staring at her own face, with hatred. She felt so cruel, she despised herself. Not only had she technically cheated on her innocent boyfriend(numerous times in the past few days), she'd betrayed her best friends trust and ruined a friendship. She closed her eyes, took in a deep breath and let out a ear-numbing scream, pushing all her emotions outwards. Her father's knocked furiously on the door, demanding to know what all the ruckus was. Rachel muttered something about inflicting an injury, apologising before slowly climbing into the shower, collapsing on the floor as soon as the freezing water hit her.

She sat for hours, sobbing in the bathtub. Watching as the water ran down her body, before rapidly making its way towards the drain. She laughed a little, comparing her own life to the water droplets. How small they were at first, before joining a big crowd, speeding down the sides of the bath, plunging into the darkness that was the drain. Rachel buried her head in her arms and sighed, _what am I doing? _She replayed the images of last night, shivering when she remembered the feeling of Puck's hand running up her thigh, his grasp tightening on her waist. She opened her mouth a little, nauseous from the thoughts.

She rubbed the loofah furiously around her body, trying to get rid of all the remnants of her encounter. She sobbed aggressively, the sounds ripping out from her throat as she watched her olive-skin turn pink, sore from torturous use of the loofah. Rachel climbed out the shower, shaking vigorously and wrapped the pink towel around her, its usual softness replaced by a harsher material, which scratched her skin, as she moved out of her bathroom and into her adjoining bedroom. She rummaged through her closet until she found an old McKinley sweatshirt from a former-boyfriend and she threw it on, along with some cotton pyjama shorts, not caring about the mismatch of clothes. Skulking, she made her way to her parents bedroom, casting a glance at the wall clock, _8:46, _it read. She briskly kissed them both on the cheeks, cheerfully wishing them a good nights sleep, before making her way to her bedroom.

She picked up her cell phone and sent a quick text to Quinn before slumping onto her bed, waiting for the doorbell to ring, notifying her of Quinn's arrival. Feeling her phone vibrate, she brought it parallel to her head, feeling guilty when she saw who it was from, _Mike_. She took a deep breath, before brushing her fingers across the keys, typing him a message back

'_Hey Mike, look, I'm sorry but things aren't really working out. I know this doesn't make me the nicest person alone but this is the easiest way. Please don't make it any harder, sorry. Love Rach x_'

Her heart-sighed as she did, when did she become this big heart-breaker? Relief washed over her when he text back, saying he felt the same, a small smile spread on her face. She could hear the doorbell ring and he heart felt heavy again, Quinn was here. She chucked her phone onto her star-studded desk and rushed down the stairs, opening the door to a bleary-eyed Quinn. Rachel dragged her upstairs, popping into her father's room just to tell them Quinn was stopping by for a quick rehearsal of their routine. She entered her room, to find Quinn sitting on the edge of her bed, fiddling with her fingers, a small tear rolling down her cheek.

"Q? What's up?" Rachel sat cautiously down on her bed, a few inches away from Quinn, who looked up at Rachel, tears forcing their way out.

"It's Puck," Guilt stabbed through Rachel's heart, she wrapped her arms around Quinn, "I love him Rachel. I really do. And I told him. And he..he," She stuttered the words as the tears rolled harder, she pushed herself further into Rachel, looking for comfort, sympathy, "He said he couldn't say it back till he got something off his chest, but he won't tell me what it is." She pulled away, wiping her tears away with her sleeve, staring at Rachel, "I think he cheated on me R. And it kills me to think that he would. I thought we were past that, the whole thing with Santana. I don't want to let him go!" Rachel felt a lump rise in her throat as she gazed down at her vulnerable best friend. Seeing her like this, made Rachel hate herself even more. She couldn't tell her now.

"Quinn, I...," She inhaled deeply, closing her eyes, "I...I think you should stay over tonight, you can't go home in this condition." The words exploded from her mouth. Quinn smiled gratefully at Rachel, before walking off to the bathroom to compose herself. Rachel sighed and mentally slapped herself, throwing herself back onto her bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep, over-whelmed with the thoughts rushing through her head.

**…**

"So your assignment for this week is to take an old song, and give it a modern twist. You know your partners right? So I'll see you next week." Finn's voice was monotone. His whole appearance was sombre. As the kid's got up to leave, he walked over to the piano, grabbing his briefcase and pulling out some work that needed marking.

"Mr Hudson, I need to talk to you...about the assignment!" Her small voice pipped up and he whipped around, to find her stand in-front of him, clutching her binder. He nodded and waited for the rest of the kids to leave, before he pulled out a chair and slumped into it, exhausted.

He looked up, to see her big brown eyes gazing into his. "I know, we left things on a bad note, but I have something I wish to tell you. I've though a lot, about all of this the past few days and, I've come to a conclusion," Rachel inhaled deeply, her nostrils flaring slightly, "I don't want to lose whatever we could have had. I've never met anyone like you in my life, and though I am young I doubt I'll ever meet anyone as kind, big-hearted, or as special as you. And though this relationship's may have it's limitations, I just wanted to say, I think I might, love you." She turned to leave, but felt a warm presence on her arm. Finn stood up, his grip on her arm loosening as she turned back to him.

"Rachel, we can do this, but slowly. Your eighteen in a few days and your graduation is months away. If we keep this, strictly professional then, maybe, we can work it out. Because, I, love you too. You're just so unique and have this amazing mind, and I don't want to lose that." He reached down and took hold of her hand, gently stroking the skin on the back, tingles rushing down Rachel's spine, "But, this has to stop. Promise me, I'll only be your teacher, until your year is over?"

She nodded slowly, smirking, before turning to leave. Giving him a small wave, "I'll see you tomorrow then, Mr Hudson?" She leant against the closed door as silence filled the space between them.

Finn made his way over to her, wrapping his hands around her waist, pulling her up slightly, so she balanced on her tip-toes, "I suppose one more kiss couldn't hurt." He bent down and captured her lips in his. Rachel brought her hands up to the back of his neck, playing with the small strands of his hair, as Finn deepened the kiss.

**…**

Rachel waltzed out of the choir room, her head in the clouds. She skipped into the parking lot, her happiness cut short when Puck grabbed hold of her shoulders, shaking her out of her little world.

"Rachel, you need to go stop Quinn!" She shook her violently, not caring about her squeals of protest.

"PUCK! Stop. Why, what's she doing?" Rachel searched his eyes, her expression worried as Puck began to pace back and forth, brushing his hands along his head.

"She told me she loved me. I couldn't help it. I told her Rach, I told her everything. You have to stop her!" Rachel stood for a second, speechless. She turned to the school, then back to Puck, confusion written across her features.

"Puck, what's she going to do? Why do I have to stop her?"

"Don't you see Rachel, you need to stop her now!" Her shoved her in the direction of the school, not caring for an explanation.

"Why Puck? What's Quinn going to do Puck?" She placed her hands on her hips, determined for a answer.

"She's gone to Principle Figgin's, she going to tell him everything. About you and Mr Hudson!"

Within seconds, Rachel's world came crashing down.

* * *

**A/N: **AH! Well, Rachel and Finn are screwed. Fear not, I have it all planned out, it will end happily. So please review it makes me write faster. No seriously it does, when I read your reviews I get some sort of adrenaline rush and it makes me write faster, and more!

_PEACE_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **I'm sorry about the wait, me and my mom got into a fight at I just wasn't in the mood to continue but now its all good! Just want to mention I'm deleting 'Silent Tears' on my next update. Sorry but unless any of you guys have any idea's, its going nowhere :/ Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter **:)**

**

* * *

**

**Crossing Boundaries.**

Her chest felt tight, the pressure increasing as the cool afternoon breeze ran around her, engulfing her in it's power. Her breathing began increasingly heavy as she felt her blood boil beneath her skin. She stared at Puck, his face etched with regret, sorrow, her small hands curling into ferocious fists and she spun around. She squinted at the gate, willing Quinn to emerge, so Rachel could blow up at her, releasing the built-up anger.

The figure she saw storm out the gates was too lanky for Quinn petite figure. She recognised it and rushed over, grabbing their arm in an attempt to stop them from bulldozing through the parking lot.

"Finn, I'm so sorry. I did-" She was cut off by his firm hands grasping her shoulders, shaking her gently.

"Rach, it's okay," His words were alien, she couldn't understand how he was okay with any of this, "It was bound to happen. I mean sure I'm pissed, but we were risking way too much. Figgin's said nothings going on my permanent record 'cuz there wasn't any proof of an intimate relationship." His face was stern but his voice was soft, the words dancing along with the wind, barley reaching Rachel's ears. "Just, give me a few days to cool off. I'll call you." He smiled, a small graceful smile, before returning on his ambush to his car, leaving Rachel, her mouth forming a 'o' as she stared, stunned at his calm posture.

She was only brought back to reality when she heard Puck's whines racketing through the air. She turned, her sudden relaxed mood changing back suddenly. Her face felt red hot as she laid her eyes on the blonde, pushing her way through Puck's arms.

"Fabray." Quinn turned rapidly to face Rachel, both girls on opposite sides of the parking lot, but the anger clearly cut through the cool wind.

"Berry." Quinn spat out her name as if it was a disease. She grimaced as Rachel walked forwards, closing the huge gap between them.

"Putting my school career on the line was one thing, but Finn's. He's done nothing." She exaggerated the last word, grinding her teeth.

"Oh whatever. You put our friendship on the line." Quinn lent back, folding her arms over her chest, sheltering her unprotected body from the ice cold wind, that now shattered the sunny afternoon.

"It's not like you haven't done anything bad to Puck before," She raised her eyebrows smugly, snatching a quick look at Puck, who stood away from the girls, intrigued.

"What are you on about?"

"You know exactly what I'm on about. Accusing me is very hypocritical of you Quinn." Rachel smiled smugly again, shifting her body so she leant on one side, her eyes never leaving Quinn's.

Quinn leant her head back and let out a bellowing laugh, screeching as she levelled it back again, "Me? Hypocritical? Really!" She laughed again, Rachel stared at her, confused and horrified. "You're the biggest hypocrite going Rachel. You're all sweet and innocent, everyone loves you. You mock Santana, when really you're just as bad as her. Oh wait, that's offensive towards Santana. Sure you don't sleep with a lot of boys, but you play them all. Play them against each other. You make Santana look like a saint!" Rachel opened her mouth to fight back, but she was rendered speechless as the venomous words Quinn spat out, sunk in. "You're conceited and selfish, you crave all this attention because your father's don't give it to you. You really don't care about anyone but yourself." She paused for a moment, taking in Rachel's reaction, "Through any of this, did you think about anyone but yourself? Did you think about who you could have been hurting? No. You want to know why? Because you think this world revolves around you," She pointed her finger at Rachel, tears glistening in her eyes, "But guess what? It doesn't. You're not daddy's little princess any-more. You're just, a slut." She slurred the last word, before opening her car door, taking one last look at both Rachel and Puck, before slamming it firmly shut. Rachel backed away, tears running down her face, still shocked about everything Quinn had said. She was right.

She turned sadly to look a Puck, his face tilted slightly. "Need a ride?" Rachel nodded her head quickly and ran to get her bags before jumping into Puck's truck.

**…**

As they pulled up a Rachel's house, she sighed deeply. Her father's were home. The one time she wanted to be alone. She muttered a 'thanks' and 'sorry' to Puck before exiting the car and climbing up her porch steps. She turned and waved, before bracing herself and walking into her house.

The silence was deadly. Everything was neatly packed away and Rachel sensed that she was going to be in trouble. She slowly walked into the living room, her father's both sitting on the cream sofa, one with his head in his hands and the other, staring at Rachel.

"Care to explain what the heck is going on Rachel?" She dropped her head, and her bag, opening her mouth, but no words falling out, "Why, do we get a call, from your principle, saying you've been involved with a teacher?" His words were harsh and Rachel knew he was disappointed. "I though we brought you up better than this Rachel, we thought you had more respect. Quinn did the right thing by telling someone!"

The mention of her name sent Rachel into a fury. She lifted up her head, gritting her teeth. "Well, Father," She mockingly stated his name, and they both stared at her in horror, "Maybe if you were home more you'd understand. But no, you're always away, always at these stupid business meetings instead of at home with me. Quinn's right about one thing. She's right about the fact I crave all this attention, good or bad, because I'm trying to make up for the lack of attention you give me." She wasn't afraid to let the tears fall now, "I'm fed up, of everyone telling me what's wrong and right. I'm nearly 18. Finn was a gentleman, he didn't know what he was getting into."

"Rachel, darling, he's a-"

"Don't you dare call him anything! You don't know him, you don't understand." She felt the angry rise inside of her. She's never shouted at her dad's before, but she couldn't stop the word vomit spilling out. "I don't need this, I really don't." Her tone quietened and she felt her legs give way. Rachel shook her head at her father, before turning and running outside. Tears blurred her vision as she climbed into her car.

**…**

The wooden door vibrated as Rachel's knocks became increasing. When no-one answered, she peered through the window, staring into the deserted house. She sighed and bent down, rummaging underneath the welcome mat for the spare keys.

She pushed open the door to the glorious Fabray home. She knew Quinn would be home, so she barged up the stairs, her speech running through her mind as she pushed open Quinn's bedroom door. She saw her hunched over some books, sitting cross-legged on her bed. She coughed awkwardly and Quinn looked up, staring at her in confusion and fear.

"Just let me talk." She silence her with a finger and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything. You're right, I'm all those things. I wasn't thinking straight. You should know what it's like, to have someone stomp on your heart minutes after you give it to them. I felt wrong and betrayed and I know that's no excuse but you know my state of mind, you've been there. Puck was supportive and was there for me. Heck, it could have been anybody and I still probably might have slept with them. I was distraught, broken, like Puck is. But I need you to know, I didn't mean to hurt you, I love you Quinn, you're my best friend, the last thing I want to do is hurt you, just please, please forgive me." Silence filled the room, and Rachel sighed softly, "I'll just go then." She turned to the door and heard a thud behind her. She turned back, only to be engulfed in a embrace with Quinn.

Both girls stood there, arms wrapped around each other, crying. Mumbling apologies and laughing. When they finally pulled away, their make-up was running down their faces. The stood in silence for a second, a slightly awkward one before Quinn broke the ice, "So his name's Finn. That's cute!" She smiled before sitting back down on her bed, gesturing Rachel to come join her. When she sat, both girls turned to each other, the past events forgotten, for now. Rachel nodded and Quinn squealed, "So is he.. yano?" She winked and Rachel gasped, leaning back before playfully hitting her on the arm.

"Quinn, he's a gentleman. He'd never take advantage, ever. Seriously, he's just, amazing. He's different, he's..." She let her gaze drop, her fingers fiddling with the fabric of Quinn's bedding, "He's never going to forgive me."

Quinn looked at her, feeling sorry for putting her best friend in this state of mind. She face lit up and she tapped Rachel on the shoulder, forcing her to bring her head back up. "No, he will forgive you. I have the perfect plan!" Rachel lent forward eagerly, soaking in all the information, "Well you know the parade next Friday..."

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry if you think Quinn forgave Rachel too quickly, I'm just going off personal experience. Anyway, please review, you know how much they mean to me! Another update is due for Friday but if not, defiantly for the weekend, I promise!

_PEACE_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **(Another thank you!) Thanks for the reviews guys, they do mean a lot to me. I can't wait for 'Furt' I really do hope they bring the whole Santana/Jesse storyline in and milk the drama Rachel would cause, 'cuz Murphy's just making Glee slightly suckish at the mo. Once again, I'm British so I have no idea how these parade things work but in my head it seemed like a good idea so lets roll with it. Anyway, here's another update, the songs in this chapter are called 'Open Arms'(I love Journey too much) and 'After All We've Been Through' **:)**

**

* * *

**

**Crossing Boundaries.**

_'So here I am, with open arms, hoping you'll see what your love means to me'_

The harmony of voices floated through the seemingly warm afternoon wind. The streets of Lima were packed with cheering residents, all oohing at the passing floats, filled with numerous school pupils, dressed up and dancing around. The McKinley Glee float was first, as always, and the kids all mimicking each others steps, twirling inbetween as Quinn, Mercedes and Kurt took lead vocals. Parents jumped frantically when they all bowed, finishing their last group number, as Quinn stepped forward, placing her microphone on the stand. She smoothed out her skirt and cleared her throat, smiling her million dollar smile.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. As always, we want to close the show on a high note. So today, for one day only, our very own Rachel Berry would like to sing you something!" She gestured towards an embarrassed Rachel, her cheeks flushed pink, smoothing out her satin blue dress, before stepping forward, replacing Quinn in-front of the crowds.

"Hello. My name's Rachel Berry." She paused awkwardly for a second turning to Quinn who urged her to go on, before quickly gazing at Kurt, who had folded his arms, shaking his head at her, laughing encouragingly. "This song is dedicated to someone, they know who they are." Her eyes darted around the crowds, trying to pick out the familiar face, as she took a deep breath, and began to sing.

_'Everybody needs a little time away, I heard her say, from each other. Even lovers need a holiday, far away from each other.'_

Rachel grasped the microphone, clinging onto it as she looked out into the sea of people, all staring at her in amazement.

_'Hold me now, it is hard for me to say I am sorry, I just want you to stay... After all that we have been through, i´ll make it up to you, I promise to. And after all that is been said & done, you are just the part of me I cannot let go.'_

Unbeknownst to her, the exact person she wanted, was sitting in a coffee shop, mere metres away from her. His head shot up as he heard her name mentioned, turning slightly to see the masses of people cheering for the small girl, singing her heart out for him.

_'Couldn´t stand to be kept away, just for the day, from your body. Wouldn´t wanna be swept away, far away from the one that I love.'_

He abandoned his half-full coffee cup and slowly made his way towards the door, his eye's never leaving the small girl, floating past. Pulling open the door, her voice became louder and over-took his senses, he smiled as he recognised the words. Finn pushed his way through the crowds, silently thanking his mom for pressuring him into working out more. He reached the barrier, a small smile gracing his face as she caught sight of an overly-excited Quinn, locking eyes with him, her sequels still audible over Rachel's heavenly voice.

_'Hold me now, it is hard for me to say I am sorry, I just want you to know... Hold me now,  
I really wanna tell you I am sorry, I could never let you go.'_

Rachel was oblivious to Quinn's chants and shrieks. She was overcome with confidence as she stared into the eyes of hundreds of proud residents, all praising her efforts with their smiles. Rachel heard the music slowing, knowing that it was almost over, she closed her eyes and belted out the final chorus.

_'After all that we have been through, i´ll make it up to you, I promise to. And after all that is been said & done, you are just the part of me I cannot let go. And after all that we have been through, i´ll make it up to you, I promise to.'_

Cheering erupted throughout the streets and Rachel was ambushed by her peer's all hugging her, praising her for the effort and amazing executed of the song. She swear she even heard Santana whisper a 'well done'. She managed to catch Quinn's eye, who was smiling widely at her, she looked down, laughing and looked over, behind Rachel. Rachel turned her head and saw Finn, standing at the bottom of the now halted float, his face lit up.

**…**

After all the kids had departed home, Rachel and Quinn were left standing by the side of the road, their coats slung over their arms. They smiled at each other as Finn came into view, carrying three freshly made coffee's. He handed the girl's their cups and leant against a lamp post, slowly sipping his coffee. Quinn bit her lip before mumbling something about being hungry and dashing off out of sight, leaving Rachel and Finn alone, in the empty streets.

"Your song was beautiful." Finn didn't look down from his cup, instead he stared straight ahead at the deserted roads. "I couldn't help but get the slight hint that it was aimed at me." He heard Rachel let out a small laugh and the tension eased between the two. Finn slumped down against the pole, now level with Rachel. He put his polystyrene cup on the floor and took Rachel's hand, slowly caressing the knuckles with his fingers. "I get why you told Quinn, your best friends and you trusted her. I don't care what when on and why she told, I'm just glad it didn't affect your friendship too much, I'm glad your friends again." Rachel looked up at him and managed a small smile, before shuffling just a little bit closer to him, the warmth radiating off his body suddenly warming her up.

"I don't want you to hate me." Her voice was quiet but he heard it loud and clear. He sighed and grabbed her shoulders, turning her to face him, he smiled and shook his head.

"Rach, I don't hate you, I can't hate you. Sure, I'm a little annoyed, I lost my job, but there's nothing in this god damn world, that can make me hate you." He saw the tears form in her eyes and leant forward and placed a small kiss on her forehead. Squeezing his eyes tight and wrapping his arms around her, he was overwhelmed by her apple scent. Rachel buried her head in his shoulder and clung onto his coat, inhaling his smell and closing her eyes, feeling at home again.

**…**

Rachel arrived home with a huge smile plastered on her face. Her father's were out on a business trip, again. So Rachel ran straight up stairs and into her room. She stopped suddenly when she saw the most beautiful dress lay out across her bed. It was a white babydoll dress, with scattered embellishment and a floaty skirt. She smiled and placed her bags in the corner by her door, she made her way to her bed and saw a note tucked safely under the dress. Intrigued she flipped open and read what was inscribed, smiling.

_Dear Rach, I saw this and thought of you. Put it on, get yourself ready, i'll be there at six._

_Love Quinn._

_P.S happy birthday!_

Rachel laughed and looked at the clock, 5:18 it read. She placed the note on her bedside table and picked up the dress, carrying it to her bathroom.

Quinn arrived at exactly six and she couldn't help but squeal when she saw Rachel. Her hair was neatly curled so they loosely hung down her back, her bangs were tucked behind her ears with a diamond encrusted grip. She pulled Rachel into her new shiny car and both girls beamed at each other, pleased with their own appearances.

They pulled up outside Breadstix and Rachel stared into the pitch black restaurant. She turned to Quinn who flashed her a million dollar smile. "This is going to be the best birthday, ever!" Quinn pulled Rachel out the car and led her towards the restaurant, Rachel secretly hoping that Finn was going to be there.

* * *

**A/N**: I don't like to bug you but please keep reviewing it really does mean the world to me. I'm trying to update more frequently but it's really not working! There's only a few chapters left and they're all happyness/fluffyness, Yey.

_PEACE_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **I've been bombarded with Spanish and Drama coursework last week so sorry for the lack of update. But I'm back now! Cue cussing in this chapter, due to a very annoyed Puck. Nothing much to be said now except for the song is 'Hey, Soul Sister' **:)**

**Crossing Boundaries.**

Rachel gripped Quinn's hand tightly as she was lead through the dark archway into the restaurant. She could hear her own deep breathing and she wondered if Quinn thought she was being stupid for being slightly scared. She smoothed down her dress with the free hand and Quinn stopped abruptly in-front of Rachel and placed both her hands firmly on Rachel's shoulders. "Stay here" She whispered faintly and suddenly the weight on her shoulders was gone. Rachel felt alone and she instinctively wrapped her arms around herself, a harsh chill shuddering down her spine. She listened out for movement or even a slight whisper but she was only met by the sound of her own heavy sighs.

Suddenly a dim pink light illuminated the whole restaurant and Rachel gasped, smiling in the process. She saw people scattered everywhere, friends and family, a few of her school peers and the majority of the cheer-leading squad, they all shouted "Happy Birthday" and a giant pink banner was released, reading Rachel's name and a giant gold star. Tears formed in her eyes and she forced them back as she enveloped into several hugs all at once. Quinn skipped over to her gleefully and dragged her by the hand to a huge table, which was covered in masses of neatly wrapped gifts. Rachel grinned and pulled Quinn into a hug just as music blasted through the speakers. Rachel recognised them as her favourite playlists and she turned to look at Quinn, who has a mischievous smirk on her face.

**…**

Rachel has been wondering around the room for half an hour, saying thank you and receiving even more gifts off pleasant guest. She rotated the room twice and returned back to her begging spot just as she spotted Finn walking through the door.

Finn's eyes were focused on the floor beneath him as he pushed open the door, a half smile plastered on his face. He looked up to see Rachel staring at him, her facing lighting up as he started to move towards her. He pursed his lips together when they met halfway, amazed at how her delicate features became more defined in the spotlights. "You look great." Rachel bit her lip and chuckled lightly, dropping her eyes momentarily before looking back into his. "Er, Quinn invited me, I hope that's alright. I got you a gift." The words came out briskly, before crashing together, leaving Finn looking like a mumbling fool. Rachel laughed again, before reaching out and touching his forearm, stopping his train of speech.

"Thank you for coming and thank you for the gift." She took the gold parcel out of his grasp and smiled sweetly. "I want to open it now, but don't tell Quinn." Finn shook his head, signalling he wouldn't breath a word. Rachel pulled gently at the bow, before letting the dainty wrapping paper fall from its place. Beneath the mass, was a small black velvet box, Rachel looked back up at Finn and she smiled. He placed his arm around her, nudging her slightly, telling her open it. She took a deep breath and opened it, and she gasped slightly, a smile forming on her face.

Inside lay a small gold chain, with a treble clef lay at the end. She looked closer and saw a small star intertwined with the music note, it's shiny coat shimmering as small tears fell onto them. "It's beautiful." Rachel turned into Finn and wrapped her arms around his middle, squeezing him slightly. She tried to force back the tears as she kissed the top of her head, muttering something into her hair.

Rachel pulled away and took hold of his hand, leading him towards the back of the room. She placed the small box onto the table of gifts, making sure it was safely tucked away before she turned back to Finn, moving her hands from him, up towards his face. She placed her arms on his shoulders and leant up, balancing on her tip toes. She was lost in his sent and she found her mind going blank, she took one last look at his face before closing her eyes.

Rachel was brought back to earth just as her lips were inches from his. A shrill shriek belonging to none other than Quinn forced her brain back into action. She mouthed a quick sorry before turning and storming into the direction of her friend.

"Rachel." Quinn grasped her hand as soon as she saw her near closer. "He's here. I didn't invite him, I told him not to come." She pointed a long pristine finger in the direction of the entrance and saw Puck's shrivelled figure standing in the corner, a red plastic cup in one hand, the other, lost somewhere.

Rachel turned back to Quinn and looking at her disapprovingly, "You forgave me, why can't you forgive him. He's clearly distraught without you, I mean look at him." She felt a pang of guilt as she remembered she was one of the reason's Puck was standing in the corner, on his lonesome.

"Because Rach, you'll never do anything like that to me again. _Him_, however, I can't trust. I just want him to know how badly he hurt me, how it feels. " Quinn's eyes were quickly averted away from Puck's frame and she smiled smugly. "Your right Rach, you did learn from the best. Now, here's another lesson." Quinn winked at Rachel, before walking off towards one of the booths, just next to Puck. She wiggled her hips seductively and Rachel knew something bad was about to go down. She strutted after Quinn, quickly looking at Finn, who was staring at her, confusion written across his face.

As Rachel neared the booth she gawked in horror as she saw a slightly tipsy Sam being straddled by a very sober Quinn. Their lips were locked in a passionate kiss and Rachel brought her hands to her head, just patently waiting for events to kick off.

**…**

"What. The. Hell!" The cup fell from his hands and he stared ahead of him, his face scrunching in confusion. "I knew you were going to be trouble Evans but this, dude. You. Are. Dead!" Puck lunged forward, dragging an intoxicated Sam from underneath Quinn. He grasped his shirt, his fists balling up and rammed him against the wall, Sam spluttering as he tried to even out his breathing.

"What the hell Puckerman?" Sam's words were slurred which seemed to egg Puck on more. Puck grabbed Sam's throat with his right hand and menacingly laughed in his face.

"You think you can get off with my girl and expect me not to react?" He heard Quinn's objections faintly, but he was more focused on beating Sam to a pulp, "Well your fucking wrong. She's mine, always has been. And I'm not letting some punk take her from me. I love her to fucking much to do that." Unexpectedly, Puck let Sam go, his body slumping to the ground, groaning in the process. Puck turned round to face a crowd of people, the painful groans from Sam, the only source of sound. "Maybe, that's what I should do, let you go." Puck seemed to ignore the guests, all staring at him, their mouths agape. He walked forward until he was directly infront of Quinn, "Q, I know that's what I should do, the best thing for you would be for me to let you go. But I can't, I can't do that. I love you, so much it actually physically hurts me, and I know I sound like a pansy or shit but, I just can't be without you." A few 'Awws' erupted from the crowd, everyone's eyes still locked on them both, and Quinn just stood there.

"Right guys, the shows over. Get back to the party. C'mon, you only turn eighteen once!" Kurt's soprano voice broke through the crowd and they all started to break away, returning back to the party. Kurt and Mike rushed to Sam's side, pulling him up and tending to him as Puck still waited for Quinn to do something.

"I...I've gotta go make sure Rachel's having a good time." She lingered slightly, scanning his face before turning to look for Rachel, tears softly falling down her face.

**…**

"Quinn." Rachel repeated her name for the fifth time and was greeted by the same reaction, a blank stare. "I know your confused but Quinny!"

Quinn looked up at Rachel and smiled, "He, he's my Puck." She let her gaze drop, her fingers fiddling with the hem of her dress.

"Um, hey." The deep voice brought everyone's attention to the stage. Puck stood up, guitar in hand, sweat forming on his face. "I'm sure you all saw what happened, like a few minutes ago, and if not, where the hell were you." A few laughs broke the tension and his grip on the microphone tightened. "Look, Quinn. I'm sorry, real sorry. I've begged, pleaded, I've even embarrassed myself infront of people for you. This is my last plea, if you don't forgive me after this, then I'm gone." He pulled a stool from behind him and sat down, placing his guitar on his knee and adjusting the microphone, "This ones for you."

_Heeey, heeeey, heeeey! _

_Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains. I knew I wouldn't forget you,  
and so I went and let you blow my mind. Your sweet moonbeam, the smell of you in every single dream I dream, I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided who's one of my kind._

_Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair you know. Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do... Tonight.  
Heeey, Heeeeey heeeey!_

A smile graced Quinn's lips and Puck smiled back. He stood up and moved towards her, swaying with the beat of the music.

_The way you can cut a rug, watching you's the only drug I need. You're so gangsta, I'm so thug, you're the only one I'm dreaming of. You see, I can be myself now finally, In fact there's nothing I can't be. I want the world to see you'll be with me. _

_Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair you know. Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do tonight. Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do... Tonight._

_Heeey, Heeeeey heeeey!_

_Tonight._

The room burst into applause and Puck didn't even have time to think before Quinn pushed her lips against his, drowning him in the moment.

**…**

It was around twelve am when everyone finally started to leave. Rachel was left on her own, wishing safe journey's to the guests, as Quinn had gone off with Puck somewhere, however Rachel, really didn't think she wanted to know where they'd gone.

After the last person left, she looked around the restaurant, cups, plates, everything just scattered along the floor. She sighed and began to clean things up before a click from the far side of the room caused her scream.

Finn emerged from the toilets, flustered at why he was greeted by a scream. Rachel read his expression and laughed, "You scared me!" Finn laughed too, then silence filled the room. She bit her lip and slowly began to move towards him, discarding whatever rubbish was in her hands on the way. "Yano, we never got to finish what we started before." She gazed up at him, a slight smug smirk on her face. Finn chuckled before grabbing her waist and pulling her up, placing her back down on the bar, her head just a few inches above his.

"Oh, and what was that?" His hands were messing with the hem of her dress, a smile gracing his lips.

Rachel let out a small giggle before placing her hands on his face, caressing it. "I'm eighteen now yano. Everything's legal." They both laughed, and Rachel brought her face down to his, both lost in the sweetness of the moment.

* * *

**A/N**: Eh, I think this is the longest chapter I've written! Buzzin'. Please review. Review = love.

_PEACE_.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **This is an edited version of chapter 11. I noticed some serious errors so i had to change them! Anyway, I should have the epilouge up by Friday then it's finished *yey* So for now, please enjoy chapter elevenn. **:)**

**

* * *

**

**Crossing Boundaries.**

Rachel watched nervously as her classmates all walked onto the stage. She held her breath as the last few dispersed and waiting patiently for her name to be called out. Her hands were clasped together, shaking in time with each other, she turned slightly, throwing her head over he shoulder. She caught the eye of Quinn who smiled at her, baring her sparkling teeth before nudging her head, Rachel's eyes following. She looked to where Quinn was indicating, the back of the room. She shot Quinn a confused glance before finally realising what she was meant to be looking for. At the back of the room, stood a proud Finn, his eyes glistening as Rachel's name was called out. She gasped and smiled before walking forward an onto the stage.

She walked down the final step and into the arms of her father's, squeezing her so tight she was afraid she was going to burst. Their tears imprinted on her graduation gown, Rachel turned to the stage, watching the rest of her class mates accept their diplomas. She watched as Quinn shot up out of her seat and gracefully skipped on stage, up to Principal Figgins, snatching her diploma and punching the air, her face etched with pride. She laughed and was engulfed in a hug, then passing a sobbing Quinn onto her parents.

"Now ladies and gentlemen. That concludes the handing out the diplomas!" The hall erupted into cheers and Rachel laughed as she heard Puck and a few other football players hooting, calling out to the shocked but proud principle, "Anyway, now, the valedictorian, also known as the only person to actually go beyond their predicted outcome," Principle Figgins raised his eyebrows, smiling at the almost innocent kids scattered infront of him, "It's time to make her speech, everyone welcome Rachel Berry." The room erupted into cheers again as Rachel waltzed on stage, receiving cheers and catcalls off her peers.

"Thank you Principle Figgins. Wow, I can't believe we've all finally graduated," She looked out into the crowds, everyone staring at her with blank expressions. She felt the nervous spinning in her stomach, her eyes darting the room for some kind of inspiration. Finally, she locked eyes with the one person, who filled her with hope, "I had a speech about striving for your dreams and stuff prepared, but yano what, scrap it." She took a deep breath, inspiration filling her instead of air "From when we first started McKinley, reputation was everything to us. It was a dog eat dog world here, if you were on top, you were everything, if you were bottom, you meant nothing," She looked at Kurt and the Glee kids, offering a small smile before continuing, "But does it all really matter. I mean look at us, we've all finally done it, we've finished." She looked back out into the crowd, catching Finn's eye, her smile beaming through the room "Through-out my whole school life, I've always had someone to lean back on, my friends, family, teachers," She saw Finn chuckle and found herself giggling aswell, "And finally, I'm here. I've done it. This probably isn't the best speech you've ever heard but let me tell you one thing, if you think high school was hard, then boy, you're gunna' find the real world hell. Just remember, the only important opinion, is the one you hold of yourself." Rachel smiled and looked over at Quinn, who suddenly burst into applause, the whole room joining her.

**…**

Everyone now crowded outside the school building. Proud parents hugging their embarrassed kids, friends all congratulating each other. Rachel looked around, her face lighting up, amazed at everyone. She saw Quinn and Puck in the corner of her eye, engulfed in each other, she laughed and walked over to them, screaming as she neared. "Whoa, Berry! You nearly deafened me!" Puck laughed as he brought her into a hug, gently patting her on the back before letting go and wrapping his arms back around Quinn.

"Wow Puck, you actually passed, I'm amazed." He feigned hurt and laughed, resting his head on Quinn's shoulder as Rachel turned around, a small tap on her shoulder distracting her attention.

"That was quite a speech Berry, I was impressed." Quinn scowled at the whiny tone of Santana but Rachel just smiled, not wanting to let their stupid feud ruin her day.

"Thank you Santana. I wish you all the best in your future endeavours." She out-stretched a hand, patiently waiting for a response.

Santana just sneered and chocked back a laugh, before turning to walk away, flicking her perfectly curled hair in Rachel's face. "Oh, and Puckerman," She turned around seductively, her hand on her hip, "If you were wondering, 6pm my parents leave." She laughed again before winking and turning around, strutting off towards her family.

"Lopez!" Quinn pushed her way out of Puck's grasped and stormed towards Santana, hatred fuelling her aggression, "Back the hell away from my man! He doesn't want you or your stupid slutty attitude!" Quinn smirked triumphantly and waltzed back to Puck, pulling him down and kissing him, her eyes never leaving Santana, who retreated, clearly hurt by her words.

Rachel started to walk after her before a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She smiled, biting her lip before turning to be caught off-guard, her lips suddenly pre-occupied by Finn. She placed her arms on his shoulder's, gently pushing him away, before circling her arms around his neck. "Hey." She whispered softly, placing her head on his chest, his rapid heart-beat pounding through her ears.

"Hi." She barely caught the words, her mind to pre-occupied with thoughts about Santana, and how to apologise for Quinn. "I thought your speech was awesome." She knew he was smirking and she lifted up her head, before smacking him playfully on his arm, his grin widening. "No really, it was great." He brought his lips softly down to hers, before pulling back slightly, "I talked to your dads." Finn felt Rachel gasp silently, tightening her grip around his neck, "No, they're cool with it, actually. They say I'm a good influence on you, I've made you do good things, or some crap like that!" He laughed again, Rachel smiling and pulling his head down to hers, locking their lips together one more time.

**…**

Finn left shortly before Rachel, whispering about how he'd see her later, afraid her dad's might hear. Soon after, Rachel was being dragged along, Quinn yelling at her about how they need to start getting ready or they'd be late for the party. Rachel mentally smacked herself, the graduation party at Brittany's how could she forget? She quickly kissed her father's, explaining that she was staying at Quinn's for a graduation sleepover before jetting off to meet Quinn at her parent's car.

They both raced to Quinn's bedroom as-soon as her parents unlocked the front door, their graduation gowns flying all over the place. Quinn reached into her closet and brought out two boxes as Rachel started to fix up her hair. Chucking one of them at Rachel, Quinn grabbed the other box and made her way into the bathroom, not coming out until half an hour later.

Rachel checked her phone several times, smiling at simple messages she received off Finn, sometimes laughing so much she had to re-apply her make-up. Eventually they both said their goodbye's and she opened the box, slipping into the dress it contained. It was simple, but yellow, hanging off her, outlining her small frame. There was blue lining around the bottom and waist line, which again, exaggeration her petite body. She smiled at herself in the mirror, pleased with how she looked.

"Rach?" A small voice echoed through the room and she turned quickly to see Quinn standing behind her, a small blush on her cheeks, her hands behind her back. "I need you to help me zip this up!" She bit her lip, blushing again as Rachel laughed and made her way around her. She removed the zip from Quinn's small hands and began to tug upward, the zip only budging a bit.

After several seconds of attempting to get the zip to move up further, Rachel sighed, turning Quinn's body slightly so she could face her. "Quinn Fabray, what could you have possibly eaten in the past month that's made you put on weight." Her teasing tone was clearly missed by Quinn who began to tear up at the mention of weight, Rachel instantly felt guilty and pulled her into a hug.

"It's not what I've eaten." Rachel pulled back, confused and Quinn bit her lip, her face scrunching up before she turned away from Rachel and walked towards her window.

"Quinn, what do you mean?" Rachel reached out and took hold of Quinn's hand, instinctively feeling worried for her best friend.

After a few seconds of silence, Quinn spoke and Rachel began to worry, "I have something to tell you." Her mouth formed a small 'o' as she registered the next few words, her eyes wider than mouth. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

**A/N**: Dun. Dun. Dun... Hey. So reveiw and stuff. Pretty please. Everyone enjoy the christmas episode? I loved it. It's good to know they've left finchel open. I loved the Artieness!

_PEACE_


	12. Epilogue

A/N:

Well, this is the last chapter! It's set a year after the last chapter and it's just really drabbley stuff, it's only going to be short, I just thought last chapter was a cliffhanger and I didn't want to leave it there. Anyway, some of my friends have set up at new Glee RP on tumblr and I promised them I'd advertise, so here I am, advertising. It's actually pretty cool I must admit and they're in need of some characters so if any of you are interested, here's the link http:/rachel-goldstars(dot)tumblr(dot)com/Glee%20RP. Anyway, enjoy. **:)**

**

* * *

**

**Crossing Boundaries.**

_1 year later._

Rachel ran into the Fabray household, her arms flying around, a shrill shriek escaping her lips. She managed to keep her balance the whole time, as she skipped up the stairs, eventually running into Quinn's room, only to be engulfed in the arms of a very pissed Puck.

"Shut up Berry. We only just got Ailey off to sleep, and I swear if you wake her up..." A small hand was placed of Puck's shoulder and he released Rachel, turning around to smile at Quinn and the small baby girl sprawled across her chest. Rachel smiled as she gazed at the couple, they were a picture. Puck now stood tall towering over both his girls, his arms protectively around Quinn, a delicate cooing falling from his lips. Quinn beamed as the small girl in her arms squirmed at the sound of her father's voice.

"Well, that's just cute!" Rachel whispered, slowly walking over to the couple, tucking her bands behind her ears and bending over slightly to get a better view of the baby.

"We've been trying to get her to sleep for hours. My mom is going crazy, it's a miracle we're still even here. If it wasn't for my sister, we'd be out on our asses and Puck would dead." She laughed and looked up at him, his face scrunched slightly before a small laugh escaped his parted lips. Quinn slowly began to walk over to the pink crib, at the bottom of her bed. She placed a small kiss on the little girl's head, Puck and Rachel watched as her small frame relaxed at the touch of her mother, a smile formed on the baby's face as Quinn lay her down in the crib, pulling a blanket over her, a golden star imprinted in the bottom right-hand corner.

Quinn lingered momentarily before walk back over to Puck who wrapped his arms around her waist, both looking at Rachel with intrigue. "Rach? You okay? You look like your going to explode!" All three laughed in time before Rachel stopped and stared at them, her hands pressed together, her knee's bending.

"Well. Remember when I went to New York for that weekend and I auditioned for Elphaba whilst I was there?" Rachel walked forward slightly, leaning on the bed-post next to her

Quinn's smile widened, "You got the part?"

"No." Both their expressions dropped, and they continued to stare at Rachel in confusion, her face was still lit up, "But they offered me a role in the chorus. I mean its not much, I just stand there, sing and back-up the main characters, but guys, I'm in Broadway musical!" Both girls erupted into screams and Quinn ran over to Rachel, pulling her into an embrace and squealing.

"Guys, Ailey!" The room silence and all three turned to look into the crib. Luckily, the small girl was perfectly content, her dreams clearly not disturbed by the girlish screams.

"Rachel, this is fantastic. What about Finn? Does he know?" Quinn grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the bed, an amused Puck standing over her. "I mean, is he going with you? Will you live together? Oh my, what are you going to do?" Quinn's breathing became rapid and audible, she looked at Rachel, her eyes darting around her face.

"Q, relax. Rehearsals don't start for months, we've got plenty of time to worry about this stuff." Both girls found themselves hugging each-other again, their smiles reflected each-other.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I think this calls for a celebration." They both turned to Puck, who stood smugly infront of them, his hand jammed into his pocket, rooting around for his phone.

"No parties Noah," He sighed angrily at the use of his first name and walked over to the crib, cursing under his breath. "I was hoping, however, the two of you, and Ailey if she'd be so kind, that you'd join me and Finn at Breadstix tomorrow night. With his new job and my new role, we deserve a, sophisticated," She glared at Puck, who was now staring at her, that smug smile plastered on his face again, "Gathering."

"We'll be there," Quinn hugged Rachel once more, burying her head in her shoulder, looking ahead at Puck who now had Ailey, in his arms, rocking her back and forth. "Rach, I'm so happy for you, everything's just great!" She smiled a Puck, he lifted his eyes and smiled back, before looking back down at the little girl, who was reaching up for him.

"Yeah, everything's just perfect.

* * *

**A/N**: Ta-da! Done. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much I did writing! Anyway, I've been mulling over this idea for another mulit-chapter, it's kinda a sci-fi glee thing, so if anyones interested in maybe doing a collab then message me :) Oh and remember, reviews make the world go round, no seriously.. they do.

_PEACE_


End file.
